


Цвет увидеть в темноте никак

by Kortizon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Light Angst, Love Bites, M/M, Priests, petting
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kortizon/pseuds/Kortizon
Summary: ... но если любить, то в самом деле так.
Relationships: Hoshigaki Kisame/Uchiha Itachi
Kudos: 2





	Цвет увидеть в темноте никак

**Author's Note:**

> Когда-нибудь я перестану ставить в название и описание тексты песен. Или хотя бы научусь подбирать подходящие. Когда-нибудь. А пока что — «Все розы попадают в Ад» Pyrokinesis'а
> 
> Согласно Википедии, «в японской культуре акулы представлены морскими чудовищами, которые забирают души грешников».
> 
> Я только когда дописала поняла, что Итачи вообще-то тогда 13 было, а не 17, как я себе представляла... Так что эйдж ап.
> 
> Здесь не должно было быть порно, но что-то пошло не так((
> 
> Если какие-то метки не проставлены или проставлены неправильно, пожалуйста, сообщите мне об этом :3

Ни в какой Академии, ни на каких миссиях никто и никогда не смог бы научить, как вырезать собственный клан и при этом остаться хладнокровным. Итачи знал, что будет тяжело, но даже предположить не мог насколько. Всё ради Саске, чтобы любимый братец смог выжить. Возможно, если бы Шисуи не сломали и он не покончил с собой, они бы придумали что-нибудь. Но сейчас бесполезно об этом сожалеть.

Итачи шёл, не разбирая дороги, пытаясь смириться с произошедшим. Кроме катаны за его плечами ничего не было, а по ощущениям он тащил трупы всех убитых его руками Учиха. Чтобы выкинуть их в выгребную яму и самому свалиться туда. И так и остаться лежать, потому что некому было их похоронить — Саске ещё слишком мал для такого.

Возможно, если бы он не действовал по приказу Данзо, чтобы защитить брата, его бы уже ловили добрая половина АНБУ. Итачи даже удивился, что глава Корня сдержал слово. 

В таком состоянии он добрался до порта и пробрался на первое же отходящее судно. Ему было всё равно, куда плыть, лишь бы дать немного отдохнуть ногам. Возможно, несколько из его покойников утонут по пути и станет легче. 

Кажется, они прибыли в Страну Воды: кругом был густой туман и множество островов. Итачи старался держаться ближе к берегу, чтобы не столкнуться с шиноби из Деревни Скрытого Тумана. Насколько он помнил, на другом конце острова, на северо-востоке, был порт, откуда шли корабли в Страну Молний. Туда он и направился.

Итачи избегал человеческих поселений, предпочитая питаться тем, что найдёт в лесу и выловит в реке, и спать между корней деревьев или где-нибудь ещё, где его бы не нашли. Ему почти удалось пройти остров незамеченным, если бы не наткнулся на монастырь. Он просто не смог пройти мимо, зная, что здесь его выслушают и не осудят, может, дадут совет, как жить дальше с таким грехом на душе. Раньше он разговаривал с Шисуи, когда ему было необходимо разобраться в своих чувствах. Сейчас, когда двоюродного брата нет в живых, единственный, кому он мог бы доверить такое, — это незнакомый священник из чужой деревни, с которым он никогда больше не встретится.

Итачи постучал в дверь и дождался, пока ему откроют.

— Здравствуй, путник. Что привело тебя сюда? — спросил священник.

— Отец, я согрешил, — сказал Итачи, не поднимая взгляд. Ему не хотелось смотреть в лицо, чтобы случайно его не запомнить. 

— Проходи. Позволь я отведу тебя в исповедальню.

Исповедальней оказалась маленькая комнатка, почти что чулан, где два человека с трудом могли сесть друг напротив друга. Но Итачи это не смущало.

Он честно рассказал обо всём, что произошло той ночью. Сколько человек он убил, как его встретили родители, как он использовал цукиёми на младшем брате. Священник слушал, не перебивая. За всё время он не сказал ни слова.

Итачи почувствовал влагу на щеках, только когда закончил свой рассказ, и принялся её вытирать. 

— Тяжела твоя ноша, и ты должен в одиночку её нести. Но чем больше будешь делать благо другим, тем легче тебе будет, — сказал священник.

Итачи наконец-то поднял взгляд на своего слушателя. Даже в сидячем положении мужчина казался высоким, а скромная роба не могла скрыть накаченных мускулов. Он походил, скорее, на шиноби, чем на монаха. Впрочем, кто Итачи такой, чтобы осуждать. Его жизненный путь ничем не лучше.

Но не это было самым примечательным во внешности незнакомца: его кожа отдавала голубым, а под мелкими глазами находились прорези жабр, придавая ему сходство с хищной рыбой. С акулой.

— Но АНБУ Конохи не так-то просто найти укрытие и осесть где-либо, — продолжил монах. — Не хочешь остаться в монастыре? Мы не выдаём преступников.

Итачи только сейчас заметил, что так и не сменил одежду, в которой сбежал из деревни. Ведь не было никакой разницы, во что он одет, если его никто не увидит.

Его догадки о священнике всё больше напоминали правду. Возможно, он лгал ради какой-то цели, но Итачи хотелось довериться ему. В основном из-за акульих черт его внешности. Сейчас древнее поверье приобрело смысл, и казалось, что его душа должна быть рядом с этим человеком. А значит он согласится на всё, что тот ему скажет.

— Я сделаю всё, чтобы остаться с Вами, — озвучил он свою мысль.

Священник мягко улыбнулся, но Итачи успел заметить, как дрогнули уголки его губ, чуть обнажая острые зубы, в желании растянуть улыбку по всему лицу, быстро взятым под контроль.

— Как тебя зовут? — спросил монах.

— Учиха Итачи.

— А меня Хошигаки Кисаме.

Даже имя акулье — знак, что он точно на правильном пути.

***

Кисаме оказался настоятелем. Пару лет назад, потеряв веру во всё лучшее в человечестве после того, как ему пришлось убить своих товарищей из-за информации, он нашёл заброшенный монастырь. Так и решил служить Богу, понемногу восстанавливая старое сооружение. Затем стали подтягиваться гражданские и беглые шиноби, и Кисаме никому не отказывал в приюте — места было много. Здесь ничто не имело значения, кроме желания исправиться, помогая ближнему. После этого признания Итачи ещё больше проникся к своему наставнику.

Итачи привык к жизни в монастыре, привык носить робу и смиренно выполнять указания Кисаме. Он даже подружился с остальными монахами, насколько это слово применимо к ним. Он думал, что невежливо спрашивать, по какой причине они здесь оказались, но братья спокойно рассказывали об этом. 

— Это часть долга — предупреждать других о своей ошибке, чтобы остальные не оступились, — объяснил Кисаме. — Но если не можешь спокойно рассказать, то лучше пока промолчи.

Кроме Итачи и Кисаме, в глуши на востоке Страны Воды нашли пристанище нукенины из разных деревень. Словно какая стрелка компаса вела их в это не самое оживлённое место, куда не так легко попасть.

Итачи познакомился с Дейдарой — молодым шиноби примерно того же возраста, что и он, бывшим специалистом по взрывам из Деревни Скрытой Скалы. Свои взрывы он считал искусством и творил, не оглядываясь ни на что. Пока однажды во взрывной волне не погибла его младшая сестра. Только тогда он словно осознал весь ужас причинённого им вреда и пришёл сюда за искуплением. Случайно забрёл, когда пытался убежать подальше от себя, где ему ничто не будет напоминать о содеянном. 

Сасори, не поднимая глаза на Итачи, с явным недовольством рассказал о своём прошлом, пока стругал что-то для мебели. Марионеточнику из Деревни Скрытого Песка понадобилось множество кровавых экспериментов над людьми, прежде чем он создал идеальную куклу вместо своего человеческого тела. И, казалось, деревяшка должна быть бесчувственной, но получилось с точностью до наоборот: уже после того, как Сасори стал марионеткой в собственных руках, он осознал, что это того не стоит. Через шпионскую сеть до него доходили слухи об этом месте, и он, не вполне им веря, решил сам проверить. Так и остался в Стране Воды. 

Какузу из Деревни Скрытого Водопада после того, как из-за проваленной миссии по убийству Первого Хокаге от него отвернулась деревня, убил старейшин и, прихватив техники, стал разбойничать, не брезгуя убийствами. В целом добрый, но сломленный человек он не смог долгое время вести такой образ жизни. Он, как Итачи, случайно наткнулся на монастырь и остался здесь служить Богу. 

Итачи больше от других братьев, чем от самого Нагато знал, что привело его в монастырь. По слухам, он не выдержал смерти близкого друга, который был главой организации, боровшейся с несправедливостью в Деревне Скрытого Дождя. Итачи видел Нагато всего пару раз: обычно он истязал своё тело, умоляя Бога избавить мир от страданий.

— А как это помогает людям? — спросил Итачи.

— Кто-то же должен молиться, чтобы Бог нас услышал, — объяснил Кисаме.

В монастыре было небольшое хозяйство, где каждый занимался чем мог. Из глины, уже не взрывоопасной, Дейдара лепил горшки и прочую посуду. Искусство Сасори служило плотницкому ремеслу. Какузу был казначеем: подсчитывал пожертвования и выручку от продажи того, что мастерили монахи, большую часть отдавая нуждающимся людям в близлежащих деревнях и самую малость оставляя для монастыря.

Итачи неожиданно осознал, что почти ничего, кроме как сражаться, не умеет делать. Оно и неудивительно: с малых лет он был на службе у Хокаге. А если бы не АНБУ, то работал бы в полиции под начальством отца. В монастыре он по большей части помогал братьям, помогая на кухне готовить пищу на всё братство, а в свободное время ухаживал за садом и огородом, чьи плоды потом шли им на пропитание или в деревню на продажу.

Кисаме, как настоятель, присматривал за монастырём и, в меру своих способностей, помогал там, где нужно. Он же встречал новых членов братства, как когда-то Итачи, впрочем, такое бывало редко, и мало кто из путников оставался в монастыре: им просто нужен был совет или отдых, прежде чем продолжить свой путь.

***

В ту роковую ночь Итачи снова тайком пробрался в келью Кисаме, где тот спал один, не иначе как воспользовавшись своим положением настоятеля. Было стыдно за слабость своего тела: ему снились кошмары, и заснуть он мог только под боком своего наставника. К тому же храп соседа отнюдь не способствовал здоровому сну.

Если бы их с Кисаме застали вместе, приняли бы за мужеложцев, хоть это было не так. Итачи был уверен, что простые монахи не замечали его ночных вылазок, но с нукенинами приходилось держать ухо востро. Не исключено, что те лишь делали вид будто ничего не замечают.

Его сон сменился гендзюцу — это Итачи сразу же почувствовал и напрягся, став в боевую стойку, хотя без куная и против бестелесного противника в этом не было проку, поскольку выбраться оттуда не мог.

— Не ожидал, что встречу здесь кого-то из Учиха, — сказал шиноби, наложивший дзюцу. 

Итачи его не видел, только слышал голос. Посмотрев наверх, он заметил глаза с шаринганами в радужке, но не свои. И не Саске, поскольку тот ещё был мал, чтобы пробудить шаринган, к тому же с таким сильным гендзюцу. Неужели кто-то из клана остался жив?

— Кто ты? — спросил Итачи.

— Учиха Мадара, — представился незнакомец.

— Но... Ты же умер много лет назад?

— Идём со мной, и я расскажу тебе, как обманул смерть. Вместе мы сможем добиться мира во всём мире, чтобы никто не страдал от смерти близких. Где маленькому мальчику не придётся вырезать весь клан ради спасения жизни младшего брата.

— Откуда ты знаешь про Саске?

— Я всё про тебя знаю. И про всех в монастыре.

— Ты шпионил за нами?

— Нет, прочитал в воспоминаниях. Идём со мной. Ради мира во всём мире, — повторил Мадара.

— И как же ты это сделаешь? — спросил Итачи.

— Я расскажу, когда ты согласишься. Ты же хочешь спасти брата? Сидя в монастыре, ты никогда этого не добьёшься. Я предлагаю тебе путь, который может помочь. Идём со мной.

— Почему я должен тебе верить? Честный путь не начинается с гендзюцу. 

— Мне незачем тебе лгать. Кисаме и остальные уже согласились пойти со мной. Я здесь, я рядом, я могу снять гендзюцу, и ты увидишь меня в реальном мире. 

Итачи скрипнул зубами. Аргумент с Кисаме подействовал, но сдаваться не хотелось. И прежде, чем он успел что-либо ответить, иллюзия развеялась, и он проснулся, рывком поднявшись на узкой кровати. Кисаме уже не спал. По его лицу было понятно, что он тоже встретился во сне с Мадарой и принял решение.

— Идёмте за мной, — позвал шиноби у двери.

Выйдя из кельи, Итачи наткнулся на других нукенинов в коридоре. Уже было глупо стыдиться того, что его застали в покоях Кисаме. Казалось, никто на это не обратил внимания. Все смотрели на Мадару, ожидая его приказа. Похоже, он действительно поговорил в гендзюцу с каждым, перед тем как появился в монастыре.

— Берите только самое необходимое. Как только все соберутся, я отведу вас в место, которое станет нашим штабом.

У Итачи из вещей были только форма АНБУ и катана. Он не стал ничего брать.

Один за одним нукенины выходили во двор монастыря. У Кисаме за спиной был огромный меч, лезвие которого было обмотано бинтами. Дейдара взял несколько набедренных сумок с глиной, Сасори — свитки с марионетками. В руках у Какузу был подозрительный чемодан, наверняка с деньгами. Нагато, кажется, ничего не взял. Его бледный вид и впалые щёки выдавали, что он слишком сильно взялся за самоистязание, и если бы не Мадара, то, наверное, совсем бы изморил себя.

— Следуйте за мной, — позвал тот, и нукенины вернулись к некогда оставленному способу передвижения — прыжками по деревьям, чтобы было быстрее.

***

Кроме нукенинов из монастыря, в Акацуки было ещё четыре человека.

Нагато очень обрадовался, когда увидел Конан — свою подругу детства, с которой они вместе росли и учились ниндзюцу, но после смерти Яхико потеряли связь. В основном из-за того, что Нагато ушёл в монастырь, оставив внешний мир.

Зецу был тихим и незаметным, не вполне антропоморфным и всё жался к Мадаре, не желая лишний раз разговаривать с нукенинами. И дело было явно не во внешнем виде: мало кого в Акацуки природа не наградила генетическими изменениями. У кого-то больше, у кого-то меньше, но со странностями были все. Похоже, шиноби, специализирующемуся на шпионаже, было что скрывать и чего опасаться.

Хидан был как волк среди овечек — оккультист, совершающий человеческие жертвоприношения своему Богу, дарующему бессмертие. Это прямо противоречило тому, во что верили в монастыре, но, казалось, никому не было до этого дела. Во всяком случае, в открытые конфликты никто не вступал. Итачи в очередной раз задумался, что же такое Мадара сказал каждому в гендзюцу, на что надавил, чтобы все рука об руку пошли спасать мир, несмотря ни на что. 

Позже присоединился Орочимару, став десятым членом Акацуки, если не считать Мадару, который всем только управлял. Он вступил добровольно, можно даже сказать напросился, желая получить знания, но какие именно — оставалось загадкой.

По объяснению Мадары, их план был долгосрочным, и для его исполнения ещё нужно было собрать информацию и накопить финансы. Их разбили по парам: Сасори с Дейдарой, Конан с Нагато, Какузу с Хиданом, Итачи с Кисаме. Зецу и Орочимару были сами по себе. Они брали заказы из других деревень, завоёвывая себе репутацию и даже некоторую популярность.

По загадочному блеску в глазах Мадары Итачи понял, что их неспроста поделили на пары именно таким образом. Дальний родственник, конечно, учитывал совместимость в бою, но, пожалуй, и не только её. Интуиция подсказывала, что иначе Кисаме не стал бы его партнёром.

Кровати были шире, чем в монастырских кельях, а Итачи всё ближе прижимался к Кисаме во сне. Только так его кошмары отступали. 

Но Кисаме был не железным — это Итачи и без шаринганов видел. Как тот смотрел украдкой, думая, что Итачи не замечает. Словно на что-то очень далёкое, к чему нельзя прикоснуться, хотя очень хочется. И не зря Итачи в монастыре каждый раз думал о мужеложцах, пробираясь в келью Кисаме. Казалось, именно такие чувства он испытывает к настоятелю, а тот — к нему. Иначе бы подобные мысли не возникали, ведь они не делали ничего предосудительного. Никто же не говорит о грехе кровосмешения, когда испуганный ребёнок приходит к родительскому ложу и засыпает там. Они с Кисаме не отец и сын — они нечто большее.

И однажды Итачи решился — в темноте, словно чтобы совесть ничего не увидела, почти целомудренно прижался губами к губам Кисаме.

— Ты уверен, что хочешь этого? — спросил тот.

— Да.

Кисаме впился в губы Итачи, перехватывая инициативу, целуя более страстно. Эти губы уже целовали кого-то другого: женщину или мужчину — Итачи было всё равно. Он только по старой привычке, оставшейся с АНБУ, подметил эту деталь. 

Кисаме нависал над ним, опираясь на локти, чуть вдавливая в постель. Итачи чувствовал на бедре жар и твёрдость его эрекции, и, поддаваясь настроению партнёра, его член тоже стал наливаться кровью. Итачи уже не помнил, когда в последний раз испытывал эти ощущения — тяжести в паху, тесноты в штанах и желание немедленно это прекратить. Ужасный стыд за то, что происходит с его телом, что он не может это контролировать.

— Прости, — пробормотал Итачи, утыкаясь лбом в плечо Кисаме.

— Что-то не так?

— Внизу ноет.

— Я могу помочь тебе с этим.

— Нет, не надо.

— Тебе нечего стесняться. Всё хорошо. Мы можем сделать это. 

Кисаме, приподнявшись, принял сидячее положение и осторожно потянул Итачи на себя, усаживая его к себе на колени. Они вернулись к поцелуям, но теперь их члены тёрлись друг от друга, и Итачи каждый раз немного всхлипывал.

— Тебе станет легче. Это приятно, — продолжил уговаривать его Кисаме.

Итачи, не без колебаний сдавшись на волю похоти, приспустил брюки, освобождая член. Лишь бы это всё поскорее закончилось.

Кисаме достал свой член, обхватил себя и Итачи, проводя рукой снизу вверх. Он целовал парня в губы, не давая задуматься о происходящем. 

Через пару таких движений Итачи опустил руку вниз, на пальцы Кисаме. Он почти кусал его за плечо, чтобы заглушить те неприличные звуки, что вырывались из собственного рта. Стоны бывшего настоятеля раздавались прямо над его ухом, и это было слишком, чтобы Итачи продержался ещё хоть чуть-чуть, и он излился, пачкая спермой майку. Кисаме ускорился, не желая оставлять партнёра в одиночестве, и вскоре грязных майки стало две. 

— Это ещё одна причина, почему занимаясь любовью лучше раздеваться, — сказал он, снимая испачканную одежду. 

Итачи тоже разделся, и их голые тела прикасались друг к другу, когда он снова поцеловал Кисаме, а затем и во сне. Сейчас он чувствовал себя правильно, как когда решил остаться в монастыре. И у него есть ещё несколько лет, прежде чем Саске повзрослеет.


End file.
